


Short ShiroMura’s

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: He is a masc non-binary here by the way, I literally didn’t know what category to use in the relationship type session, M/M, Other, Set during Yosuke’s third year and Naoto’s second year, Trans Naoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: This is a collection of 2.000 words(or less) stories focusing on Naoto and Yosuke’s relationship!Chapter 1-Cuddles.Chapter 2-Lunch break.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Cuddle time

**Author's Note:**

> Self explanatory. I’m still new to Persona but this is my favorite ship so I will try to get used to writing them as soon as possible! I’m sure in the future I will be able to write more lengthy fics when I’m confident in my characterization for them. ^_^ At any rate, please enjoy the short stories I will be posting here at random.
> 
> _I don’t particularly demonize any opinions about Naoto’s gender, you may refer to them however you want. As for myself, I strongly believe them to be trans and headcanon them as such, I use mostly he/they pronouns but I don’t think they care what people call them. Please respect it and don’t get into weird discussions in the comments session._

Naoto liked cuddling. Liked it a lot, in fact, and he was starting to think he should push all the blame for that on Yosuke. It’s not exactly anything the boy did that makes him think that, but after months of dating the Prince of Junes, Naoto can only come to the conclusion that he’s stating to be infected by whatever is it that makes Yosuke be such a touchy feely person. 

In fact, at first one would think impossible for such a reserved person like Naoto to be around Yosuke for long periods of time without feeling overwhelmed, or at the very least exhausted. To a certain extent, it’s true, and Naoto has to ask himself how has this relationship lasted so long every time Yosuke spits an innuendo at a bad timing or shares a little too much information about whatever he’s seen on the internet the night before. It’s not something that tires him out per say, he’s always been aware of Yosuke’s far too big libido caused by teenage hormones or whatever else, but at the start, even before they were dating, it was hard for Naoto to explain why exactly he didn’t _enjoy_ receiving dirty texts at three in the morning. It took a couple conversations about oversharing and respecting other’s privacy, maybe with a little more irritation on Naoto’s side than entirely necessary, but in the end Yosuke seemed to get it and stopped, keeping the suggestive themes to a minimum at least while they were texting, so they are past that now. Twitter memes are much better to wake up to than _unsolicited pictures_ , Naoto can confirm that much, even if he still doesn’t really understand what is so funny about the ‘Virgin VS Chad’ comparisons Yosuke seems to love so much.

Despite all that, working around their- honestly glaring- differences wasn’t as hard as one would initially think, and nowadays came nearly naturally to the both of them. Quiet moments with Yosuke were pretty rare, what with the boy’s habit to blab about anything and everything in fear of letting the conversation die, but when they did happen Naoto found that he didn’t mind everything else. He didn’t mind that Yosuke was a little hard to deal with, or that he was a little too high-maintenance, or even how much of an hormonal mess he was, because in the end he was still the same person Naoto had come to love; the person who would always listen to him and do everything he could to understand Naoto’s struggles, and would smile and tell him everything will be fine. Yosuke was just that kind of person, irritating at first glance and distasteful at second, but once you got to know him for real you’d find him to be unexpectedly and extremely lovable.

Which is only one of the reasons why Naoto doesn’t regret giving him a chance, and staying despite the other’s extensive list of fuck-ups. He knows Yosuke isn’t perfect, but neither is he himself; so it’s okay, Naoto thinks, as he runs his fingers through recently bleached-and-dyed hair. The texture is a little weird, he notices as he pets Yosuke’s head, it’s shaggier than usual and gives out somewhat of a rubbery feeling. Naoto is not particularly found of it, but that’s merely one side of dating someone who hates his natural hair color, and he’s not about to criticize Yosuke for such thing despite being unable to relate or understand- Naoto has seen pictures of young Yosuke with his natural dark brown, nearly black hair, and he didn’t think it was half bad, but maybe that is just his personal bias speaking. The other doesn’t react apart from a pleased humming sound coming from the back of his throat, clearly fast asleep as the fatigue of working full time on a Saturday catches up to him. It’s endearing, how he lays his head on Naoto’s chest and rests calmly, as if he truly felt safe there, and Naoto decides he really likes the way Yosuke’s freckled face looks from this angle. 

The position is yet another thing that feels a little weird in this setting, Yosuke’s single bed is far too small for two people, despite Naoto’s smaller-than-average size, not to mention the pressure on his chest is... Awkward, to say the least, considering Naoto doesn’t bind when they’re in private. Yosuke didn’t mention it when he suggested cuddling, though, so it’s safe to say he didn’t have any second intentions or ulterior motives, and simply wanted to enjoy their alone time after a long day of working at Junes. Naoto was, of course, not going to deny that offer, and he did his best to accommodate Yosuke’s position as he could, trying to get used to the arms holding tight around his waist and everything else that made him feel like some kind of human body pillow. Again, it was endearing, nice, and emotionally comfortable despite Naoto’s brain being well aware that his back would start hurting soon, and he would most likely regret this later. But for now, he was satisfied. Naoto might not have understood it before, why everyone was always talking about physical contact so much, and he’s pretty sure there are _some things_ that don’t sound appealing to him in the slightest, but for now... This is fine, he likes cuddling, and he likes Yosuke, and maybe all the other things don’t even bother him that much if he stops overthinking for a second.

The arms around his waist tighten as Yosuke seemingly mumbles something in his sleep, pushing his head softly into Naoto’s shirt, and he feels the tips of light brown hair tickling his chin. Looking down at his hand, Naoto realizes he has stopped his movements, and deduces that’s probably the reason behind the complaints from his needy, hungry-for-pets boyfriend. He can’t help but chuckle quietly, urging his mind to quiet down for a short moment and continuing to run his fingers through Yosuke’s locks, feeling the steady, calming up-and-down motion of his chest. Naoto doesn’t mind it, not at all, and when he closes his eyes he thinks maybe he could fall asleep like this, and the back pains would be completely worth it later.


	2. Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written in Yosuke’s POV since I need to practice writing him... I like writing Naoto better but this is unavoidable. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! I don’t like writing Yosuke as a stupid dickhead, but I do know he can be a little dumb so I tried to grasp that concept while still keeping him lovable and focusing on his best sides. ^_^

“...You’re an idiot.”

It is said between kisses, so Yosuke’s mind takes a while to pause and digest the full sentence. He stops to break the contact once he does, though, and lifts a brow questioningly at the boy between his arms, pressed against the wall. The both of them had been going for only a couple minutes but Naoto _was_ uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, even taking his normal quietude into consideration, but Yosuke was past assuming silence was a bad thing in their relationship. Being called an idiot, however, is still quite concerning despite Yosuke already being very used to hearing that word directed at him.

“What? Haha, Naoto-kun, last I checked I’m pretty sure you said you liked me.” The carefree smile that shows up in Yosuke’s face comes way too easily, painfully practiced. He’s not exactly worried, but the part of his brain that holds all his insecurities and makes him aware of the fact he can indeed be an idiot sometimes is incredibly hard to ignore. At least he manages to look Naoto in the eyes during the whole sentence, even if the nervous laugh might have sold him out.

“...Mm.” The hum doesn’t tell a lot, and after that Naoto goes back to his indecipherable silence. The gears inside Yosuke’s head start working even faster trying to figure out if he did anything that might have come off as offensive or idiotic in any way, but he had just met Naoto earlier right after starting his lunch break and the both of them went into the backroom to spend time together. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and if anything Yosuke is sure fucking up _five minutes_ into kissing might be a new record even for himself. He’s about to ask again, until Naoto seems to have had enough of his own introspections and looks down to the side, avoiding eye contact and Yosuke notices a dust of pink on his cheeks from this angle. “What I mean is that... From my point of view, you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your professional performance in order to chase an interpersonal relationship.”

If Yosuke was expecting an easily understandable explanation, he might have been asking too much from _Naoto_ out of all people. Big words are, after all, the detective’s area of expertise and Yosuke has to dig around his mind to try and make sense of the sentence. Sure, he’s not as dumb as everyone labels him to be, but Naoto’s brain was on another level entirely, and he realizes his confusion must have been pretty clear in his face because as soon as the shorter boy looks up at him again, his expression shifts into a flat one, red cheeks still present even as he sighs.

“Yosuke-senpai, you don’t have to spend every lunch break with me. I am sure it must distract you from your real duties, not to mention this is the time that should be used for a meal instead, not for...” Naoto frowns a little, not sure how to continue the sentence. Yosuke watches all of this with a curious look, he recognizes the serious and monotone tone of voice that Naoto uses when he’s trying to prove a point to convince other people, as well as himself, of something. It’s out of place, though, and Yosuke vaguely realizes that this isn’t about anything bad he has done, or at least he cannot see it as such. He has already noticed Naoto has a tendency of getting annoyed at himself for acting clingy and usually tries to find ways to logically explain why he _shouldn’t_ , but Yosuke decides he’s having none of it today. There’s no way he can just accept this without a complaint.

“Hey, hey, am I getting scolded for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend? Geez, talk about hard to please.” He leans back a little with a small laugh and a wink, finally releasing Naoto from being caged between his arms and moving one of them to rub at his neck instead. For so much worrying that he had accidentally messed up, this doesn’t feel much better because he doesn’t want Naoto to feel insecure over something so... Well, something that is a part of him, and a part that Yosuke likes anyway. Naoto, as usual, certainly has prepared some logical comeback to that argument and is about to use it, but Yosuke rushes to interrupt him. “And don’t go telling me I should prioritize work ethics or whatever. Trust me, Teddie has been taking good care of everything while I’m on break ever since he got promoted from _trinket-mascot_ to _half-time-mascot-half-time-manager_. They can survive for an hour without me.”

“But so can I.” Naoto concludes, releasing his grip on Yosuke’s shirt to move a finger to his chin, deep in thought, light frown still present in a way that makes Yosuke wish he would just drop it already, but he knows it’s not that easy, much like himself Naoto can be quite hard to reassure once he’s convinced of being an inconvenience. As much as he’s aware that Naoto’s independence is of big importance to the boy, Yosuke can’t help but wish he would relax a little more, although that may be just a biased thought since Yosuke is pretty sure he wouldn’t mind having the other around and with him the whole day.

He pushes those wishes away for the meanwhile, though, determined to focus on the moment and make sure Naoto doesn’t overthink himself for the next hour. It wouldn’t be the first time, and Yosuke fears not the last either, but that’s just the kind of thing that comes with the package of dating a pint-sized genius who keeps way too many things to himself. Yosuke sighs lightly, not in an impatient way, and summons his best reassuring smile.

“Well, yeah. But also... You don’t have to?” He starts, slow, waiting for Naoto to look up at him. Once he meets grey eyes silently asking for him to elaborate, Yosuke reaches for Naoto’s hand to separate it from his chin, lazily lacing their fingers together in front of the both of them. “Like, if you don’t want to come meet me it’s okay. You probably have better things to do than wait for my lunch break so we can talk anyway, hah.” He forces himself to laugh shortly at the end, successfully stopping what Yosuke is sure would become a mess of lowkey self-deprecation that would only lead him to put his foot in his mouth, but continues talking once he thinks at least a little more over his words. “But, uh, well... I really look forward to getting off work because of you. And I’m pretty sure it motivates me to work harder too, so, like, my performance isn’t even going down! If I end up getting promoted in the future, then you can blame yourself for that, but anything else? Nope, that’s on me.”

He finishes the short speech with a light squeeze to Naoto’s hand, hopefully getting the point across despite his own inability to be graceful with words. Maybe this isn’t at all what Naoto wanted or even needed to hear, but it’s nearly impossible for him to read the pokerface in front of him no matter how much time they spend together. Thankfully it doesn’t take long for such expression to start to change, though, and Yosuke watches as it morphs from nothing, to borderline confusion, and then lastly to a well colored mix of reds and the good kind of embarrassment. He knows he completely nailed it as soon as Naoto’s free hand rushes to reach for a hat that is not even there, an act that only ends up making the shortest of the duo have his face burn a little more, and Naoto fixes a few strands of hair on his bangs, possibly trying to distract himself from the mistake, before pressing his lips into a thin line that Yosuke can’t help but find incredibly adorable.

“I... see.” Is all Naoto can muster for a while, looking down at their linked hands and probably replaying everything Yosuke has said in his mind at least five times. Yosuke is not much the patient kind, but he endures it as much as he can since Naoto usually takes a little to be sure of what he wants to say. Yosuke feels a little disappointed when Naoto separates their hands slowly, but it proves to be worth it because once he’s done he lifts his own hands to Yosuke’s cheeks, squishing them for a fraction of second and relishing on giving out the smallest of the pouts before getting on his tiptoes, planting a shy kiss to Yosuke’s lips that doesn’t last nearly long enough for the taller boy’s liking. Naoto keeps his hands in place for a moment even when he backs off again, only moving them later in order to let them rest on Yosuke’s shoulders; the fact he’s not wearing his platform shoes only serves to make their height difference more obvious in this setting. “I did not know you treasured our short moments together to this extent. Perhaps it was harsh of me to jump into such an early assumption, as it isn’t really in my character to do so, but...”

As much as Yosuke loves to see how much of a shy disaster Naoto can be reduced into sometimes, he doesn’t feel like forcing an explanation out of the boy, much less when he knows it could very well just spiral into more questions and possibly more hits onto Naoto’s side that is convinced he works better off alone. 

“Quit getting in your own head so much, Squirt!” The glare Naoto sends at Yosuke flies right through his head, now far used to that treatment when the nickname is involved. Over the months, it has honestly become an word of affection in his mind, and of course Yosuke wouldn’t ever pass on the chance of teasing his favorite person a little. “Like I said, it’s all on me. I know I don’t exactly take things seriously, and of course it would be awesome if I could make every day a holiday, but y’know how it is. Gotta help family around, make them proud, get money to take you on nice dates...”

The glare softens at least a little, and Yosuke knows he’s already won this discussion. Not that it’s a matter of winning, he’s not _that_ much of an asshole, but if he can make Naoto feel better when he’s feeling low by being a little more honest and genuine, then he doesn’t mind it. He knows Naoto wouldn’t take advantage of this side of him, anyway, and for that Yosuke is eternally grateful, even if it feels embarrassing to admit such things without the cover of joking about it in the end.

“I have decided to not take my earlier affirmation back.” Naoto says, but there is a hint of a smile on his lips. “You are, after everything, still an idiot.”

It’s a weak argument to which Yosuke can only laugh, for once not feeling bad at all to be addressed in such way, and Naoto seems to be happy with the conclusion as well, if the way his smile widens is any indication. Once Yosuke leans down to catch Naoto’s lips in his once again, resuming their early activities, it’s no surprise when the detective kisses back just as lovingly.


End file.
